


Oh How Wrong We Were

by brbmcring



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Artist Gerard, Immortal!Gerard, Not!Fic, Vampire Gerard, more like possible vampire Gerard, mortal!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbmcring/pseuds/brbmcring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a not!fic I wrote in class. Basically immortal Gerard who is reminiscing over his work at a museum, and museum caretaker Frank who desperately wants to know more about him. Feedback is appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh How Wrong We Were

SO Gerard is sort of just standing there, staring at some painting he did years and years ago. And he is thinking about how much his life has changed in the four/five(?) hundred years that have passed and he's looking at this painting and all he is seeing are the flaws in the strokes and the misuses of colors and he honestly can't see why people would even consider his crappy painting a true piece of art. He often went to the art museum because he enjoyed the trips down memory lane, he liked reminiscing and remembering the people from his past. So I guess he went pretty often, and maybe he stayed there for a while, but no one really thought anything of it when he would sit down and stare at the paintings or sat in the museums cafe and sketched the various people who passed by. And then one day Frank, who worked at the museum as a caretaker(?) finally comes up and is like, bro, why you always staring at the same few paintings? You know there are other sections? What's so fascinating about these? And Gerard goes on a long ass rant about how significant that time period was and goes all history nerd on him but not in a history way but more in a "I've experienced this" kind of way and it kind of weirds Frank out but at the same time he is super intrigued. So every time Gerard goes in Frank will go up to talk to him and after a while Gerard runs out of things to say about that specific time period (because there are only so many stories he can tell before it gets suspicious) and ends up just talking about things from different times in history as they slowly made their way through the different areas of the library, and even though none of Gerard's work is in those sections he knew some of the artists so he talks about the time periods and the artists, he talks about the personalities of the artists themselves and mentions some of their quirks as he explains the meaning and thought behind certain pieces.   
Eventually he starts talking about himself as well but everything he says is extremely general and some of his stories come off as a bit strange because Gerard is trying to fit stories from different time periods into a modern setting. And Frank is like??? Cool, but like, where are you from? What do you do?? And even though Gerard talks about himself, he never really gives out any factual information about his history. And Gerard is starting to notice Franks interest and fascination in him and he ends up beginning to withdraw himself because he has seen so many people live and die and by now he is terrified of getting attached to anyone. But there's just something about the strange boy who works at the museum and in the end Gerard just can't stop himself from talking to him and getting to know him and then. Frank asks him if he wants to go get coffee with him at the Museums cafe during his break and Gerard COMPLETELY flips his shit and freaks out and stammers out some excuse and leaves and Frank is like???? FUCK! Wy did i do that??!! And Gerard doesn't go to the museum for a couple weeks and in the meantime Frank starts to really look in to the paintings and shit that Gerard was talking about and he starts to notice patterns in the names and he low-key begins to freak out about is because !!! and things are beginning to make more sense and he begins to realize that what he once say as a shimmer in Gerard's eye is now him reminiscing, and he always thought he knew too much about specific people from the past, because honestly, who knew if *insert oddly specific thing about a painter/poet*?? Why would anyone care to know that anyways?? And Frank starts doing more and more research and he eventually finds an old picture of Gerard from 50 years ago and he notices that he hadn't changed at all. And for some reason the more research he does, the calmer he is about the whole situation, even though a part of him is pretty much just constantly screaming internally because !!! Holy shit this dude is immortal !!!  
Frank spends every day for almost a month waiting and hoping that Gerard would come in to the museum because even though they had talked almost every other day, he never actually got around to asking him for his phone number or even just generally where he lives or where he works. Eventually Gerard does come in, but only after a lot of freaking out and internal debate, and even as he walked in to the museum he had doubts speeding through his mind. What was the point of living if you had no one to live with? He spent so much of his time alone and unattached, and it wasn't until he met Frank that he found himself missing a lovers warm embrace and even just the simple pleasures of friendly company. He found himself not caring if his life with Frank didn't last, and he knew that it wouldn't even last a life time (because the absolute last thing he wanted was Frank realizing he was immortal, he had instead decided on a messy breakup, so that Frank would never want to see him again). Any doubts he had were muted when he say the smile on Frank's face as he caught sight of him, and Gerard gathered up all the courage he had to go up toFrank, and ask him if he still wanted to get a coffee with him, and while this is happening Frank is practically vibrating with excitement, and he wants to talk to Gerard about the whole immortal thing so bad but he decides its probably in his best interest to wait till they have sat down and got settled. AND THEN THINGS I don't want to give everything away because I am seriously considering fully writing this but,, I'm not entirely sure yet but lets just say Gerard doesn't react well to Franks discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate feedback so so much! Also, when I originally started this I had intended to write a multi-chapter fic on it. Let me know if that is something you might be interested in reading. Thanks, and stay awesome.


End file.
